Familiars
Magical, enchanted creatures bestowed with the responsibility of guiding and protecting neophyte witches while they learn the craft, Familiars can be cats, dogs, rabbits, horses, snakes and other such animals. They are naturally attuned to the four seasons and the phases of the moon and teach young witches a heightened awareness of their environment. Familiars can also warn witches of demonic attacks and incoming evil threats. Kit Originally belonging to Serena Fredricks, Kit was a Siamese cat that found her way to the Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and guided them through their first three years as witches from 1998 to 2001. Kit transformed into a human, known as Katrina, after her call to guide the Charmed Ones was complete. For a short time, Kit also watched over Paige Matthews. Notable Occurrences Aviva and Kali Capture Kit In 1998, a young witch brainwashed by an evil sorceress known as Kali, used Kit as a mechanism to introduce herself to the Halliwell Sisters, in hopes of becoming part of the Charmed Ones. However, this plan backfired and it was revealed to Aviva that Kali was only using her. Sensing Rex Buckland Kit was able to sense Rex Buckland when he projected into Prue Halliwell's room trying to have her hid a tiara in her dresser to make it look like Prue stole it from Buckland's Auction House. Kit growled and hissed as Rex stood trying to watch Prue change her clothes in the room and then jumped on Prue's bed preventing her from undressing. Christopher''s Curse Kit attracted the attention of the Charmed Ones when an owl, who was actually a man cursed by an evil sorcerer, came to the door step of Halliwell Manor seeking the help of the sisters to break the curse on him and his lover, Brooke. Katrina In 2003, it was revealed that Kit had transformed into a woman named Katrina. She was bestowed with the responsible of looking after other cats, presumably Familiars as well but was later attacked by the Familiar Hunter, a powerful warlock that sought to kill Katrina and other Familiars. Katrina found her way back to Halliwell Manor and sought the help of the sisters she guided a few years earlier. At the same time, Piper cast a spell in hopes of ending the arguments she and her husband Leo were having. This spell inadvertantly caused Phoebe and Paige, the warlock and Katrina to travel into Piper and Leo's memories. The warlock successfully killed Katrina in one of the memories causing Leo to hear immense cries from his charges, charges that Katrina undoubtedly guided. However, Phoebe and Paige were able to make Piper hear their voices and had her relive the memory again, in order to prevent the warlock from killing Katrina. Katrina was saved and the warlock was killed. Paige Matthews The youngest sister of Prue, Piper and Phoebe, Paige Matthews once stated that Kit reminded her of a stray cat that used to hang out around her apartment. It is possible that this in fact was Kit. Tuatha's Snake An Evil Witch known as Tuatha who was entombed over two hundred years ago and reemerged in 1999, had a large snake that was her Familiar who she sent after her victims, first an innocent elderly woman known as Betty and later Prue, Piper and Phoebe at Halliwell Manor. Tuatha fed the two hikers that uncovered her tomb to the snake and later sent the snake to retrieve her magical wand from Betty at her apartment. She also sent the snake after the Halliwell's after they gave her wand to a young man, Kyle Gwedyon, who could use it against her. Prue Halliwell attempted to kill the snake with a fireplace picker but upon impaling it, the snake duplicated itself. The snakes were destroyed when Kyle wished them dead with Tuatha's wand. Oscar the Canary Although it is not confirmed that he was a Familiar, Paige Matthews, the youngest Charmed One had a pet canary named Oscar. The canary was killed by The Source of All Evil in Autumn 2001 when Paige met her new sisters. The Book of Shadows Paige and Phoebe located an entry in the Halliwell Family's Book of Shadowsabout Familiars while reliving one of Piper's memories, the entry read thus: Familiars Familiars are enchanted creatures who follow and guide new witches to protect them while they learn the Craft. While they are often cats, other animals, like dogs, rabbits, horses and snakes can be familiars as well. Familiars are naturally attuned to the seasons and phases of the moon and can be helpful in teaching the young witch a heightened awareness of her environment. Category; Season 4 Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Beings Category: Season 1 Category: Season 2 Category: Season 3 Category: Season 5